poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Timothy Q. Mouse
Timothy Q. Mouse is a circus Mouse who is one of the main characters in Dumbo. He was gathering circus peanuts when he started to hear the other elephants talking about Dumbo and his big ears and then he starts to feel sorry for him. After scaring the elephants, he goes to speak to Dumbo about how to make him famous. Later in the film, he discovered that Dumbo has the ability to fly with his ears and when they showed his new act at the circus, Dumbo soon became famous and Timothy became his manager. Trivia *Timothy met Simba and the Jungle Adventure crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Dumbo. *Timothy met Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae and the El Arca Big Six in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Dumbo. *Timothy met Alex and his friends in Alex's Adventures of Dumbo. *Timothy met Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Dumbo. *Timothy met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in Dumbo. *Timothy will meet Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Winnie the Pooh Meets Dumbo. *Timothy will meet Ash Ketchum and his friends in Ash Ketchum Meets Dumbo. *Timothy will meet Franklin and his friends in Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Dumbo. *Timothy will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Dumbo and will guest star in Littlefoot's later adventures after the movie. *Timothy met Danny and his friends in Danny's Adventures of Dumbo, where he and the crows joined the team. *Timothy made his first debut in Danny Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Timothy met Robin Hood and his friends in Robin Hood and Alice's Adventures of Dumbo. In the film, he was revealed to be Fievel's Uncle. *Timothy will make his appearance and join the team in Pooh's Adventures of Water For Elephants. *Timothy will meet Doraemon and his friends in Doraemon's Adventures of Dumbo. *Timothy will guest star in Doraemon and the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Category:Animal characters Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Mice Category:Manly heroes Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Disney heroes Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:The League of Extraordinary Gentlemice members Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Danny's Adventure Team Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Dumbo Characters Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Voice of Reason Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Team Category:Jak and Daxter's Adventures allies Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Circus performers Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Boyfriends Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Team Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Minnie Mouse's Adventures Allies